gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Damnati
}} Early Years Damnati (real name Archealos) was born some time before 496 B.C., in Sparta Greece to of course like many before him, Greecian Warriors. He was considered very arrogant from a young age. He had great skill but boasted his great ability to his parents, and was seen as a braggart. He was however from a young age at the Spartan Military Academy considered to have great strength, and sword play for his age. He never lost a sparring match and killed 45 of his class mates in sparring matches (a feat no one could top). But of course he was arrogant, and met a man named "Alexander" when he was 10 years old, who persuaded him to leave his family and join him. He was persuaded with promises of power, and prestige, the thought of power clowded his mind, so he went. Alexander the Great tutored him personally, and tought him everything he knew. Which of course led to him becoming one of the main lieutenants in the great military of Alexander the Great who conquered Greece, the Persian Empire, and many other lands. Archealos fought alongside Alexander on his black horse "Ignatius". He did this until he was 25 years of age. Alexander died later, after almost finishing his empire. Archealos was DISTRAUGHT, and killed all his fellow lieutenant commanders, and all around him. He was considered now a war criminal in Macideon, so he fled away to Jerueselum, and hid for 10 years until he had attained the age of 35 years old. He was there meditating, with his gods trying to find himself. He left after the 10 years, and went back to just slashing people in half all around him (brutal but true). He was one night during his killing frenzy in Eastern Turkey, when he was confronted by "Lucifer" who tricked him with the idea of great power, and bestowed apon him a sword, in which a fight is impossible to loose once he touches the blade. Archealos became VERY powerful, he was able to weild dark power, but little did he know, that what had just been given to him was a curse, on his soul as a lesson for his arrogance. He was very powerful, and embraced his power to the fullest that he could, and learned power but he craved more. Years in battle He craved to end the lives of those around them, to kill them and slaughter them for his own amusement. So he once again searched for an empire to serve, he served every empire that was to come next, from the Romans, to the Akkads, to the Ottomans, and even the early British Empire. He had achieved great age. He had fought for kings, queens, emperors, empresses, dictators, and much more. The sword had made him Immortal, but he was a cursed man. He had killed billions of people in the thousands of years he had been alive. He saw history unfold before his eyes. 1750 During 1750 he was an old pirate who had terrorized the seas for over 200 years now since the 1500s. He sailed in the same what was now called "Ghost Ship", because of its association with legend. With his sword he can also make those who want to live forever, live forever and control the minds of the willing. He had an entire crew of undead puppets on board basically. ALOT MORE TO COME WITH THIS PAGE DO NOT EDIT!!!! Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO